StarCraft: Demolition
by Euenai
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so read and review. Be cruel.. ^_^;; I'm not sure where I'm taking this story, but this first chapter is regarding a Terran encampment that is attacked by zerglings.
1. Chapter One

A demonic oasis found amidst the chasm of dimensions, bound into the foreign solar system by fluctuating effergies.  
The air was thick and lacked moisture, caused by the formulating condensation overhead. Silhouetted figures shuffled  
through alien vegetation. A row of metallic structures facing east in order to safe-guard the expansion base from  
further Zerg penetration. A massive aircraft loomed overhead casting a monsterous shadow upon the busy patrons, the   
characters 'XZ32' etched in several places; it's round shape a tell-tale sign of science vessel machinery. Droplets  
of water fell from the skies, discolored and grim, deprived of its usual glow by sheets of gray and black. Heavy clouds   
had been split by a stream of blinding light, emitting heat equivalent to that of the sun's surface. A boisterous  
roar ensued, but it was not another one of nature's gifts. Smoke arose from a single canister rifle, visible for mere  
moments by the explosion which propelled the high velocity projectile into the cranium of an unsuspecting zergling.  
These ferocious creatures, twice the size of earth's canine unit, had been siezed by a mounting sensation of fear,   
unsure of where it was the slaughtering round had originated from. An unremitting swoosh followed and revealed an  
entire fleet of psychically enhanced 'Ghosts', which were the unit of choice against these mindless drones. Glowing  
beams of blue, green and red whipped in and out of view until each were fixated upon atleast one of the disfigured  
creatures.  
  
"Hrrahss.." An elongated tongue had been placed between rows of massive teeth, followed by a series of   
vibrations creating an audible hissing sound. "Hesshkk.." And another, one by one the creatures retreated in a futile  
attempt to prevent premature death. This of course would have no significance considering the fact that they could be  
replaced within a matter of minutes, but increasing the number of kills on record could ultimately lead to legendary  
demise, whether it be death from natural causes or during battle, an extraordinary story will be formed and be spoken  
of for the years to come.  
  
"Ghost reporting, we've made contact with the zerg minions, requesting permission to destroy."  
  
" 'Negative, Colonel Wilson wants you back at base as soon as possible. He says they're retreating le--' "  
  
"Connection was lost, boys. Happy trails."  
  
Deafening roars enraptured the whole of the region, bullets sprayed in every which direction, tearing whole  
limbs from their already lifeless bodies. An acidic substance splattered across the barren terrain, burning gaping  
holes into the planet's surface, apparently their blood was meant to kill others even after death. This, however,  
did little to stop the complete attack upon the handicapped Zerg fleet. One by one, the terran units fell back into  
a cloaking state, moving freely with liquidic motions and serpentine grace, almost as though they were forced invisible  
by sheets of transparent gel. These priveleges were allowed to be enjoyed for mere moments as the 'Ghosts' as they  
were called fell back into visibility.  
  
".. No .."  
  
"What's going on? What's happening?"  
  
"Sorry kid, but look up."  
  
As the youngest of the troops raised his head a massive creature was seen, five hundred feet wide by five hundred   
feet long, casting a billowing shadow upon the troop of 60. Large rocks and clouds of dust had been sent freely into  
the sky as subterranean spikes surfaced at an astonishing speed ripping the Terran fleet to shreds in a matter of  
seconds. A thick crimson fluid created a rather humbling effect, glistening beneath the subtle rays of moon light which  
were slowly coming into view as the clouds parted. Shots rang out from amidst the bunkers, but clearly not enough to  
hold off the approaching 'demons'. The mountains were overrun by activity and forced endless nights.. 


	2. Chapter Two

Unfortunately the suns could never keep themselves isolated from the planet. Three shimmering discs of blinding  
luminiscince arose from the Northern end of the planet; understandable now as to why the terrain seemed to be a useless  
wasteland. The last of the buildings fell to a crumbling demise, followed by the quick disappearance of the zerg  
force, burrowing beneath the barren landscape.. and it was through this the unimaginable manifested. An underground  
colony constructed year before, bustling with activity. Large vehicles patrolled the city leaving behind the infamous  
spider mines.. and on the surface.. no bodies were found.   
  
"Here they come.."  
  
Large clods of dirt rock crumbled as crust does from a toasted slice of bread.  
  
"Wallace, Lone, Jackson, hit the front."  
  
A massive claw broke through and became visible to the awaiting troops. Inch by inch it seemed to have lowered as though  
by a cautious being. It stopped, as did all activity within the cavern, save the firebats there were now shuffling through  
the crowded battallion. Soon it resumed its idle discension until finally the unsightly creatures broke through, and at this   
very moment they had been blanketed by streams of pulsating fire, never given the opportunity to touch down. Bone  
chilling shrieks resonated within the poorly designed caverns, threatening the establishment with a cave in killing  
the crippled zerg and the other inhabitants. All fell silent, the victorious terran were suddenly plagued by a series  
of tremulous vibrations throwing this with the heavier equipment off balance. Large bulbs flickered into visibility  
shedding light throughout the entire underground region.  
  
"Colonel Dawson, what's going on?"  
  
"The dirt.."  
  
"What? What about it?"  
  
"It's collapsing. Listen, I want civilians taken out first. Rendezvous  
in fifteen minutes at the St. Ives beacon. Let the Command know."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The increasing tumult came to an abrupt end. Still cautious, the military men stepped back and began rounding up  
the entire population..  
  
  
** ** ** **  
  
"Admiral, incoming transmission from sector X1012; simulation. They received 1200 points out of a possible 1200."  
  
"Which run?"  
  
"This was their first one, sir."  
  
"Very well. I want them with Raynor first thing in the morning, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Right away, sir."  
  
The conversation had taken place within the 'Matador'. One of three battle cruisers that were hovering above  
Earth-3. A behemoth class; monumental in size, unlike any other constructed by the hands of the Terran populace.  
Within the massive space ship sat the Admiral, otherwise known as Armen. Thin whisps of grey and white fluttered  
in every possible direction, dressed by a navy blue hat, laced with gold and several other accessories. A large  
oak chair set in the center of the conference room, holding within the walls screens and projectors displaying planets  
and plans for future domination.   
* Beep Beep Beep *  
  
"Raynor here."  
  
"Good evening, Jim. It has been some time since we last spoke."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that.. but I don't think 'speaking' with me would do us any more good. It's not  
like you to waste time, Admiral."  
  
"No, it's not. As much as I would like to hear you speak some more non-sense, there are more pressing matters  
to attend to. Your new recruits.. they're on their way."  
  
"Well, you're the one wasting time. Press away."  
  
"They were just in simulation X1012 and scored the maximum amount of points. There were absolutely no  
casualties, except for those that were programmed."  
  
"How many this time? 10? 20?"  
  
"Sixty ghosts, which goes to show their numerous abilities."  
  
"Well.. I do remember running that sim, Tarea, we scored the highest too."  
  
"There were twelve of you, Raynor?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"There were three of them."  
  
Raynor's eyes widened, a fist pounding on the computer system that sat before him.  
  
"And they did 'em all in?!"  
  
"Indeed. Without a scratch."  
  
"Woo-wee! When are they getting here?"  
  
"Four hours."  
  
"Method of transport?"  
  
"Dropship. Get some bags ready."  
  
"Heh. Always."  
  
Raynor and Tarea disconnected. Raynor sat on a rock with his vulture hover craft to h is left, the windshield driven all the way back.  
It was still dark, but tree scattered around the vicinity were still visible by the several moons in the sky. He raised  
a cigarette to his lips and inhaled, ashes spiralling to the ground, undiluted.  
  
"What is it now, Mr. Raynor?"  
  
It seemed as though a group of three spoke simaltaneously, the deeper of the trio standing out the most. Dualistic pools  
of oceanic passion offered a shimmering glow in the surrounding darkness. A tangible redolence encompassed the approaching protoss,   
embellished by several sheets of alien alloy. A masculine figure, beautified by the night continued in a bestriding pace towards  
his terran collaborator.  
  
"We've got ourselves a couple of hot shots."  
  
"Hot shots? Forgive me, but I am unfamiliar with that term."  
  
"Three guys that are too good."  
  
"You feel threatened?"  
  
"Nah', just worried."  
  
"About what? Foreign recruitment?"  
  
"Yeah. Rumors about another federatiojn. Lately a lot of our guys have been leaving and joining something else.  
Most of them being the best we've had."  
  
"These are different, Mr. Raynor. They won't leave us."  
  
By now, the zealot warrior was fully visible. He was seemingly pure of hear, the young protoss was a ferocious warrior.  
As he spoke, a device that wrapped around his neck lit up with every passing syllable. Raynor looked up and paused,  
stumped by the creature's reply.  
  
"Furinax.. what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"They're dedicated."  
  
"Oh? What makes you say that?"  
  
"They were the only three that registered to join our program. Tarea told you, did he not?"  
  
"Hmm.. no he didn't. Are you trying to say that they aren't as good as they're supposed to be?"  
  
"Even better. I supervized their simulation."  
  
"So how are you here before them?"  
  
"Aldaris gave us an entire stock of aircrafts, free of charge. Advanced technology always has its advantages,  
my friend."  
  
"Heh heh, I guess you're right--- what the hell?"  
  
A resonating buzzing sound penetrated the palpable fog that soon settled. A beam of deep azure pierced Furinax's armor  
and left a large gash upon his arm, a disruption in their reality followed as though a phantom of the night targetted  
both Furinax and Raynor. The 'genius' terran drove his arm into the vulture and struck a large button unleashing a   
series of pulsating waves, disrupting all cloaking technology. A dark templar stood in shock between the fearless  
warriors. A single canister struck the intruding protoss driving him back towards Furinax who in turn drove a psi-blade  
into the creature's spinal region.  
  
"Grraahh.."  
  
The dark templar had been engulfed within a series of blue flames that expanded and retracted, disappearing in a matter  
of seconds. 


End file.
